Eres Mi Amiga, ¿No?
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Antes tenía la costumbre de visitar la prisión de Kuvira una vez cada dos semanas. Para Korra no se trataba de una obra de caridad, ni de compasión o de culpa. Tan sólo seguía un impulso de su corazón, uno que la obligaba a cargar con terribles verdades que acabarían por separarla de su antigua rival. –One-Shot–


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Notas de la Autora:** Amé la escena de Korra y Kuvira durante el final. Lástima que no supimos qué fue de la Gran Unificadora luego de eso. Este fic explora un poco el destino de Kuvira ahora que se encuentra pagando su castigo como lo prometió. Advertencia, no hay un final feliz... Pero si aún así disfrutan de esos finales, ojalá les guste lo que están apunto de leer._

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Eres Mi Amiga, ¿No?~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p>Antes tenía la costumbre de visitar la prisión de Kuvira una vez cada dos semanas. Para Korra no se trataba de una obra de caridad, ni de compasión o de culpa. Se molestaba en visitarla porque sabía que Kuvira no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Se molestaba en visitarla porque sabía que desde su batalla final, Kuvira ya iba camino de la redención. Y si quería ayudarla a completar ese camino, debía estar ahí para guiarla y ayudarla.<p>

Nadie más parecía comprender eso. Ni siquiera Suyin. Nadie confiaba en Kuvira ni en la veracidad de sus palabras, cargadas de arrepentimiento. Pero Korra no podía culparlos. Las atrocidades cometidas por la Gran Unificadora habían marcado profundamente a la población de Ciudad República y al resto de las naciones. Era lógico que todos vieran en Kuvira a un monstruo que esperaba por la oportunidad perfecta para librarse de sus cadenas, y desatar nuevamente el mismo infierno.

Sólo Korra parecía comprender. Sólo Korra entendía y veía en Kuvira el miedo de una niña perdida. De una niña en guerra con el mundo que la abandonó; una niña que conoció primero el rechazo que el amor; la traición en vez del perdón. Y nadie más que Korra tenía esperanza en ella, en que podía volver a ser la misma Capitana de antes; la mujer noble y valiente de ayer. Porque nadie más que Korra había visto a Kuvira caer de rodillas, mostrando toda su tristeza y vulnerabilidad.

Así pues, Korra era la única persona que se disponía a aminorar el tormento de su castigo, voluntariamente aceptado. Rompía con el peso de la soledad brindándole compañía, aunque escasa y carente de contacto físico. Las primeras visitas del Avatar fueron cortas, casi sin palabras para dirigir entre ellas. Korra era quien insistía en charlar, pese a que siempre sus intentos terminaban en un monólogo. Y Kuvira se limitaba a observarla, asintiendo ocasionalmente con la cabeza, desde su rincón en una esquina de la prisión.

Pasaron meses antes de que Kuvira se interesara en responder a la plática improvisada de Korra. Y pasaron muchos más para que se atreviera a preguntarle sobre el progreso del Reino Tierra, el estado de salud de Baatar Jr. y la vida de Suyin. Korra tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias para responder a las interrogantes de su antigua rival sin ilusionarla demasiado. No quería herirla diciéndole que todos, en realidad, estaban mucho mejor sin ella.

Y era doloroso ver que la preocupación de Kuvira por las personas más importantes de su vida era tan genuina, como la indiferencia de éstas hacia ella. Allá en Zaofu era como si Kuvira jamás hubiese existido. No obstante, Korra se sentía incapaz de decírselo.

Había pasado ya un año desde la caída del Coloso, un año desde que Kuvira fue apresada en confinamiento solitario; un año desde que Korra empezó a escabullirse para visitarla en secreto. Sí, en secreto. Porque si Korra tocaba el tema de la Gran Unificadora delante de sus amigos, era como gritarles en la cara la peor de las blasfemias. Era complicado que alguien que no fuera Tenzin comprendiera sus razones para velar por Kuvira.

Y ése era el único secreto que le guardaba a Asami, a pesar de su promesa de mantenerse siempre abiertas a la comunicación entre ellas. Si Asami llegaba a enterarse de sus visitas a la Gran Unificadora —la mujer que asesinó a Hiroshi Sato—, podría incluso poner en riesgo su recién formada relación. Korra no quería eso. Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirse el abandonar a Kuvira… Así como el resto del mundo lo había hecho ya, empezando por sus propios padres…

Korra no necesitaba que los guardias del Loto Blanco la guiaran hasta la celda de Kuvira. Conocía perfectamente el camino y ya nadie se oponía en dejarla recorrerlo sola. En un principio tuvieron a Kuvira suspendida en una jaula de madera, similar a la que ella utilizó para aprisionar a Suyin y a toda su familia. El punto de esto era romper con su fortaleza mental, cosa que Korra desaprobó contundentemente.

Lo último que Kuvira necesitaba era que la forzaran a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. No tenía sentido; ella estuvo arrepentida desde el inicio y lo seguía estando. Los horrores de los que había sido autora no abandonaban su mente y le quitaban el sueño, inundándola de pesadillas. Kuvira había abierto los ojos a la verdad, era consciente de en lo que se había convertido: una tirana. El problema era que nadie se lo creía. Y por lo tanto, personas como el Presidente Raiko, pretendían seguir haciendo leña del árbol caído.

Fue necesario que Korra intercediera, con la ayuda de Tenzin, para que trasladaran a Kuvira a una prisión que le recordara menos el daño que le había provocado a los Beifong: cuatro paredes de concreto, una cama dura junto a un retrete y un lavabo. Y como última precaución, las manos de la dictadora fueron esposadas con platino y su tobillo derecho encadenado al suelo, todo esto para limitar su movilidad y cualquier tentación de hacer tierra control.

Así fue como Korra la encontró tras empujar la gran puerta revestida de platino que bloqueaba la entrada a la celda. Encadenada al piso. Las ropas —o más bien— los harapos con los que la forzaban a vestir en prisión, parecían haberse agrandado diez tallas en su cuerpo, que por contraste, lucía tan enjuto que podría considerarse enferma. No ayudaba lo pálida que se había puesto su piel a falta del calor y la luz del sol; ni lo largo de su negro y desaliñado cabello, crecido más allá de su cintura, sin ataduras que lo peinaran adecuadamente.

—¿Korra? —preguntó Kuvira con la voz rasposa de quien no había hablado en semanas, poniéndose instantáneamente de pie.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo ella, acercándosele despacio.

—Tardaste mucho esta vez…

No era recriminación ni protesta, sino más bien una observación débil por parte de Kuvira. Y Korra asintió suavemente, dejándose embargar por la culpa. Había roto con su promesa de venir a visitarla cada dos semanas y estuvo ausente durante un mes. Era duro para Korra no darse cuenta de que probablemente Kuvira ya se había hecho la costumbre de recibir su visita periódicamente, quizás incluso la esperaba impaciente, como quien espera el regreso de un día de fiesta cada año.

—Lo lamento mucho, he estado…

—Muy ocupada, lo sé —la interrumpió Kuvira—. Puedo imaginarlo. El mundo necesita de su Avatar. Encima de ello, también tienes tu vida y personas a las que regresar… Aún no comprendo por qué te molestas en perder tu tiempo aquí, en este agujero asqueroso, conmigo.

—Soy responsable de las vidas que salvo —contestó Korra, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Y además, me agrada tu compañía, eres… Eres mi amiga, ¿no?

Kuvira abrió los ojos de par en par, una expresión incrédula marcaba su rostro.

—¿De dónde has sacado cosa tan absurda? —musitó ella entonces, desviando la mirada abruptamente. El sonido de sus cadenas rompió el silencio momentáneamente.

—Si no fuera así, no me habrías extrañado en todo este tiempo.

La afirmación de Korra venía acompañada de un tono de burla y un exceso de confianza del que la joven Avatar había abusado desde siempre, incluso en presencia de la ahora vencida Gran Unificadora. Kuvira, por su parte, le envió una mirada molesta que no tardó en convertirse en una sonrisilla levemente apenada. Se la veía linda así, aún en el estado miserable en que la pobre mujer se encontraba. La máscara de dictadora autoritaria se había desquebrajado meses atrás… Ya no tenía caso que Kuvira intentara ocultarlo.

—En realidad… Te he estado esperando… —admitió entonces la prisionera con un suspiro, y Korra descansó una mano en su hombro. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante lo helada que se encontraba la piel de Kuvira y sintió lástima por ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó con interés la joven Avatar.

—He estado pensando mucho, Korra… Meditando sobre las cosas que haré cuando salga de aquí… —se rió débilmente—. Cuando salga, cuando sea libre… Me dejarán salir algún día, ¿verdad que sí? Nadie nunca me ha dicho cuánto durará mi sentencia…

—¿Qué? —exclamó Korra, sorprendida e indignada al mismo tiempo—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Llevas un año aquí y aún no sabes…! —Tuvo que morderse la lengua para frenar sus atropelladas palabras antes de hablar de más. Por suerte, Kuvira pareció ignorar esto.

—Déjalo, eso no importa ahora —desestimó la prisionera—. Quiero mostrarte algo, Korra. Ven por favor.

Kuvira caminó hasta la cama con cierta emoción, emoción que la hizo olvidarse de que su tobillo derecho estaba encadenado al suelo y por poco provocó que se tropezara. Korra no pasó esto por alto, pero para Kuvira era como si ya no le molestaran más sus cadenas, ni la torpeza de movimiento a la que éstas la restringían. Con las manos esposadas, sujetó el borde de la cama y la arrastró hacia un lado para revelar el espacio que ocupaba contra la pared.

Korra exhaló una exclamación de asombro ahogada. El espacio entre el muro y la cama estaba colmado de coloridos dibujos hechos en tiza. Algunos eran patrones abstractos, figuras complicadas y hermosas que se desenvolvían a lo largo de la pared. Y otros, representaban formas más directas; capullos de loto a medio abrir, aves en pleno vuelo, una mujer en pose de danza…

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

—Es una tontería, ya lo sé —replicó Kuvira, acomodándose de rodillas en el piso—. Pero debía encontrar algo en lo que invertir mi tiempo; así que improvisé unas tizas sustrayendo trozos de concreto del suelo y los mezclé con restos de comida de colores fuertes… —sonrió resignada—. Curioso. Cuando estás en prisión, te pones creativa.

Para conseguir la base de las tizas, Kuvira tuvo que haber utilizado tierra control, y fue al percatarse de esto que Korra posó el azul de sus ojos en las muñecas de la Gran Unificadora. Con las manos esposadas, se había maltratado la piel. Lo confirmaban las llagas que rodeaban sus muñecas enrojecidas, casi en carne viva, justo de bajo de las esposas de platino. Espíritus… El simple acto de trazar dibujos en la pared, con las manos en una posición tan incómoda, debió ser tortuoso para ella.

—Kuvira pero… —manifestó desconcertada Korra—. Te has estado haciendo daño…

—¿Y qué? Me merezco todo el dolor que pueda sufrir —aseveró sin quitar la vista de sus dibujos—. Es el único pasatiempo que tengo, me distrae y me induce a soñar con el mundo más allá de estas cuatro paredes. —Elevó las manos y siguió el contorno de la figura de la bailarina—. Debo ocultarlos para que los guardias no se enteren de que he estado usando tierra control, y la cama corre un poco la tiza, ¿ves?

Deslizó los dedos sobre la pared, señalando los bordes despintados y casi borrados de varios de los dibujos. Korra se le quedó viendo sin poder eliminar la congoja que evidenciaba su expresión facial. Quería tomar a Kuvira de las manos y sanar las heridas en sus muñecas con agua control, ¿pero qué si ella volvía a autolesionarse?

Kuvira podía decir lo que quisiera, mas para Korra era bastante obvio lo que estaba sucediendo. Para muchas personas, dañarse a sí mismas era una manera de vérselas con emociones muy intensas. Emociones que no podían controlar como la impotencia, la culpa, la frustración y la soledad extrema.

Los mismos sentimientos que embargaban a Kuvira…

—No importa que se destiñan los dibujos —continuó explicando—. Puedo arreglarlos todos los días, no me molesta. Al menos así tengo de qué ocuparme a diario, algo que me produce satisfacción. Y cuando lo hago, medito. Y se me ocurren ideas de cómo compensarle a Su Beifong todo el mal que he hecho….

Korra decidió sentarse de piernas cruzadas junto a Kuvira, observándola con preocupación.

—¿Es eso en lo que piensas todo el tiempo? —inquirió con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Sé que he hecho cosas horribles, Korra… Sé que nada de lo que haga podrá borrar mis crímenes… Pero podría pasar el resto de mi vida intentando compensarlo, para siempre, si me dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo —tomó una tiza roja de debajo del colchón y comenzó a repintar los trazos de la bailarina—. Cuando salga de prisión, viajaré a Zaofu y buscaré a Su. Ella no contesta mis cartas, pero tengo la esperanza de que si la busco en persona… Querrá hablarme… Le suplicaré perdón, ¡ella! ¡Ella tendrá que haberme perdonado para entonces! ¿No, Korra?

La joven Avatar le dedicó una sonrisa culposa mientras su última conversación con Suyin Beifong se repetía en su mente. No había sido una charla del todo agradable…

_¿Perdonar a Kuvira? Lo siento Korra, eso no sucederá jamás. Kuvira nos atacó directamente, ¡aquí mismo en Zaofu! ¿O acaso lo olvidas? Lo que hizo no tiene perdón. Por poco destruye todo lo que he construido, ¡todo lo que amo! Y mi hijo… ¡No lo pensó dos veces antes de intentar matarlo! Si ella no tuvo misericordia, ¿por qué habría de tenerla yo?_

_¡Kuvira está muerta para mí! ¿Lo entiendes, Korra? ¡No quiero volver a hablar más del asunto! _

—Y… Volveremos a danzar juntas en los recitales como antes —la interrumpió el sonido de la voz esperanzada de Kuvira, sus ojos verdes, fijos en los trazos de la pared—. Aunque tal vez no sea suficiente con pedir perdón… Ya sé… Lirios de Fuego… Suyin ama la fragancia de los Lirios de Fuego... Sembraré un prado entero sólo para ella, y llevaré las flores hasta Zaofu. Las haré llover sobre los domos de metal… ¿A qué se vería hermoso, eh Korra? Flores para la ciudad y todos sus habitantes… Flores para Suyin y su familia… Me bastaría con verla sonreírme una vez más. Sólo una…

—Es… Es una magnífica idea —suspiró Korra, con aire entristecido.

—Después de eso buscaré a Baatar —prosiguió Kuvira, su mente lejana y distante—. Posiblemente no quiera ni verme… Posiblemente ya haya otra mujer en su vida, alguien que no sea un monstruo como yo… —Pausó y su voz temblorosa se quebró—. ¿La hay, Korra? ¿Otra mujer? ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada al respecto?

Korra apartó la vista y se encogió de hombros. Kuvira pareció comprender el significado de aquel gesto y se retrajo lentamente, empequeñeciéndose al tiempo en que se abrazaba a sí misma. Dejó caer el trozo de tiza con el que reparaba sus ilustraciones, los dedos le temblaban…

—Al menos… ¿Me has hecho el favor de decirle cuánto lo amo, como te lo pedí? ¿Lo has hecho, Korra? ¿Le has dicho que me duele lo que hice, que no puedo vivir sabiendo que estuve tan ciega como para no ver lo importante que era para mí? Dime Korra… ¿Acaso Baatar no me extraña como yo a él?

_Con todo respeto, Avatar Korra, si lo que vienes a decirme tiene que ver con Kuvira, entonces no quiero oírlo. Lo que sea que hubo entre ella y yo, al fin terminó. Seré feliz con cualquiera menos con Kuvira. Ella al fin está donde pertenece, pudriéndose en prisión. ¿Qué más da? ¡Esa mujer no tiene sentimientos ni alma! ¿O acaso no estuviste ahí conmigo cuando disparó esa arma hacia nosotros? Si tengo suerte, no tendré que volverla a ver jamás en mi vida… _

—Baatar… —musitó Korra, intentando sonar firme—. Él ya lo sabe, Kuvira. Él sabe que lo amas… Y eso debería serte suficiente.

—Yo pensé… Que estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo, que nos comeríamos el mundo, que nos casaríamos… ¿Era eso lo que yo quería realmente? Ya no lo recuerdo, Korra… Baatar, él está libre y yo no… Él fue un héroe por ayudarlos a detenerme, ¿no es cierto? Quizá ni siquiera valga la pena que vaya a buscarlo cuando salga de prisión… —soltó una risa sarcástica—. Sería una ilusa si creyera que él sabría perdonarme… Ya lo soy. Una ilusa, una tonta por creer siquiera que Suyin me recibirá con los brazos abiertos…

—Lo lamento, Kuvira.

—No, ¡está bien! —exclamó, y resonaron sus cadenas al chocar contra el piso—. Está bien… No merezco menos. Mírame, ¡fantaseando con disparates en la oscuridad de mi celda! ¿Se puede caer más bajo? He sido tan estúpida por creer… ¡Fui y seré siempre una estúpida!

Kuvira apretó los ojos enfurecida y las lágrimas corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas. Golpeó en su arrebato de ira el muro delante de ella, borrando con rencor los trazos de su ilusión. Impactó las manos una y otra vez contra la pared, arrancando de allí los dibujos, cada vez con más furia y fiereza al estrellar sus nudillos desnudos contra el concreto sólido.

Algunas gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de Korra, quien inmediatamente reaccionó para sujetar a Kuvira de los brazos e impedir que continuara lastimándose a sí misma.

—¿Pero qué he hecho con mi vida? —gimió la mujer, rindiéndose ante el fuerte agarre del Avatar. Estaba débil a falta de alimento y esperanzas; ya no podía luchar—. ¡Estúpida! ¡Me odio! —gritó hasta que finalmente rompió en llanto desconsolado.

Korra envolvió sus manos, frías y temblorosas, entre las suyas. Y la arropó entre sus brazos, permitiendo que Kuvira le humedeciera la blusa con sus lágrimas. La mujer se desplomó en su regazo, hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se permitió llorar, sintiendo tanta rabia que ya no le dolía el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Korra comenzó a acariciar su espalda instintivamente, buscando consolarla de alguna manera, la que fuera.

No era la primera vez que veía a Kuvira en semejante estado, ni la primera vez que atestiguaba cómo se lastimaba a sí misma en un arranque de furia. Tenzin le había dicho que las personas como Kuvira, han llorado tanto, que ello ya no les proporciona ningún alivio. Se sienten tan enfadadas que recurren desesperadamente a la agresividad, perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Y tienen tanto miedo de llegar a lastimar a alguien, que vuelcan su agresión hacia sí mismas, esperando librarse así de su furia.

Korra percibió que las caricias comenzaban a surtir efecto en la devastada mujer que acunaba entre sus brazos, por lo que decidió atraerla más hacia sí y la abrazó con ternura, como si abrazara a una niña pequeña. Y lo cierto era que, sin importar la edad que tuviera, Kuvira no era más que eso… Una niñita necesitada de cariño.

Poco a poco Korra sintió la respiración de Kuvira normalizarse, como si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso del alma y finalmente se sintiera cómoda, abrigada y segura en el cálido abrazo del Avatar. Korra no intentó separarse de ella nunca, dejándola reposar cuanto quisiera en su pecho. Procuró peinar suavemente su enmarañado cabello, ahora carente de brillo y vida. Debió haber sido hermoso en otros tiempos…

Creyó que Kuvira se había quedado dormida tras dejar sus lágrimas correr unos instantes más, y reparó silenciosamente en las esposas de platino que aprisionaban sus manos, y la cadena sujeta con un grillete a su tobillo derecho, donde también se distinguían heridas por forzar el pie contra la tensión de la cadena. Si tuviera la habilidad de controlar el platino, Korra no hubiera dudado en librarla de sus grilletes en ese mismísimo instante.

—Deben incomodarte tanto esas cadenas… —suspiró sin esperar respuesta.

—Sólo cada vez que intento alcanzar la ventana del otro lado de la habitación —admitió calladamente Kuvira, para sorpresa del Avatar—. La cadena no llega hasta allá… Me impide acercarme al sol y sentir su calor, y la brisa del exterior…

—Podría intentar hablar para que te las quiten.

—No, Korra. Acepto el peso de mis cadenas… Me recuerdan que debo pagar por todas esas personas a las que envié a los campos de reeducación… Tú no deberías apiadarte tanto de mí. Haces mal en sentir compasión por alguien como yo, Korra. La gente comenzará hablar, esparcirán rumores, arruinarán tu reputación.

—Ésa es la última de mis preocupaciones —afirmó ella—. Puedo lidiar con Raiko y la prensa, eso no es problema.

—Yo me refiero a tus amigos, a tu compañera… Esa novia tuya no sabe que estás aquí conmigo, ¿cierto? Deberías marcharte ya, lo antes posible. No quiero que-…

—No pienso dejarte todavía, Kuvira —protestó Korra—. No en este estado.

—¿Por qué te importo tanto? No tiene sentido.

Kuvira la urgía para que se marchara, pero no parecía anuente a abandonar la comodidad del pecho de Korra ni el refugio que había hallado entre sus brazos. Se contradecían sus palabras con sus acciones, cosa que le provocaba gracia y ternura a la joven Avatar.

—Tú crees que si nos hubiéramos conocido mejor en el pasado, ¿habríamos sido buenas amigas? —inquirió Korra, dirigiendo su vista hacia la mirada vacía de Kuvira.

—Avatar Korra —murmuró ella uniendo las cejas en un gesto perplejo—. Tú haces las preguntas más extrañas. ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?

Korra se carcajeó.

—¡Todo el tiempo, sí!

Se quedaron un rato más allí las dos, acurrucada una en la otra hasta que el guardia del otro lado de la puerta dio el aviso de que a Korra estaba por acabársele el tiempo de visita. Kuvira se quejó por lo bajo, un quejido de protesta que no escapó a los oídos de Korra y dibujó una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

Con cuidado, Korra ayudó a Kuvira para que se pusiera de pie y la sentó en la cama. Decidió que antes de irse, aliviaría la molestia en sus articulaciones encadenadas y sus nudillos golpeados. Tomó agua del humilde lavabo encajado en la pared, y una vez que hubo envuelto sus manos en ella, la sustancia adquirió un brillo azulado que serenó la intensidad de la mirada de Kuvira.

El proceso de sanación dio inicio y mientras duró, ninguna de las dos articuló palabra alguna. No hasta que Kuvira exhaló un denso suspiro y admitió:

—Creo que aún me queda algo por lo que vale la pena esperar a que se cumpla mi condena en prisión…

Korra se paralizó al escuchar esto, no obstante, pronto reanudó la sanación en las muñecas de Kuvira. A la joven Avatar le causaba una dolorosa impresión escucharla repetir ese _"Cuando salga de prisión…" _con el que siempre iniciaba cada una de sus oraciones esperanzadas. ¿Por qué? La razón que se ocultaba detrás de ello era más de lo que Korra podía soportar.

—Quizás podría ser _una_. Sí, nunca lo había considerado hasta ahora…

—¿Una qué? —musitó Korra, insegura y entristecida al mismo tiempo.

Kuvira volcó su mirada hacia el suelo, sonriendo débilmente.

—Una madre.

La respuesta dejó a Korra atónita, incapaz de reaccionar. Kuvira no lo notó y continuó hablando sin despegar la vista del piso, sin dejar de soñar.

—Sé que no será con Baatar, tal vez nunca encuentre a otro hombre que vuelva a amarme en la vida, pero eso no me impide buscar a un niño o una niña desamparados que me necesiten —una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha—. Niños huérfanos como yo… Formaría mi propia familia. Una familia en la que nadie será dejado atrás ni abandonado. Tendrán el amor que yo nunca conocí… Quizá ellos también llegarán a amarme a mí también. Y nos iremos a vivir lejos de las grandes ciudades, al campo, no lo sé… A un lugar en el que no conozcan mi nombre, un lugar amplio donde puedan correr y jugar…

Korra siempre había querido acercarse a Kuvira, ganarse su confianza. Y ahora que la tenía, se encontraba escuchándola hablar de temas que eran tan privados para ella, tan íntimos. No sabía qué pensar o qué decir. Un profundo dolor se anidó en su pecho, y Korra sintió que se le dificultaba el respirar. Lo odiaba, odiaba estar consciente de tantas cosas. Odiaba saber lo que Kuvira ignoraba, y era eso lo que nublaba sus ojos azules con lágrimas ardientes de angustia.

Recordaba el día en que Raiko dictó la sentencia de Kuvira, y mientras más pensaba en eso, más ganas sentía de salir a buscar al tipo y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. Ella había insistido tanto para que acortaran la condena —sería dura, claro— Un castigo que haga pagar a la Gran Unificadora, pero justo. Sin embargo, no era como si alguien más en la corte, aparte de ella, sintiera su misma piedad hacia Kuvira.

_¡Estás obstaculizando asuntos de Estado de la Republica Unida de Naciones, Avatar! ¡Esto se considera un abuso de tu poder! ¡Continúa impidiendo este juicio con esa actitud tuya, y no distarás de ser igual a la Gran Unificadora! ¡Deja de intervenir; tu trabajo está hecho! Kuvira está en custodia de la República Unida, ¡y seré yo quien dictará su sentencia! Por violar las clausulas de nuestro tratado, invadir territorio independiente, agredir la paz, amenazar a nuestros habitantes y ser responsable de la destrucción total del centro de la ciudad… ¡Declaro a Kuvira culpable, y la sentencio a una condena de cadena perpetua, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional, en prisión! ¡Fin de la discusión!_

Cadena perpetua… Kuvira había sido condenada a pasar el resto de su vida en prisión y nadie se había molestado en prevenirla de ello. Ésa era la terrible verdad con la que Korra debía cargar, la razón por la que la mención de los sueños futuros de Kuvira le quemaba el alma e inundaba sus ojos. Nunca sería capaz de decírselo, nunca sería capaz de arrebatarle la única cosa que la mantenía con vida, salva y cuerda: la esperanza de un futuro mejor en libertad.

—Estás muy callada, Korra —señaló Kuvira, alzándola a ver—. Normalmente no cierras la boca y eres un verdadero fastidio hasta que te marchas.

Korra meneó la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa serena, sin responder del todo a la pregunta.

—Algo te molesta —adivinó Kuvira—. ¿Existe algo que quieras decirme?

—No. Todo está bien —aseguró al tiempo en que abandonaba la cama, poniéndose de pie—. Se acabó la hora de la visita, debo irme ya. Lo siento.

—Respira el aire fresco del exterior por mí —le rogó Kuvira, todavía sentada en la orilla de aquel viejo catre—. ¡Y, Korra!

La aludida se frenó en seco al oír el llamado de Kuvira, limitándose a girar su cabeza lentamente hacia ella.

—Gracias… Por todo… —musitó, el verde de sus ojos clavado fijamente en el Avatar—. Si averiguas algo sobre mi destino, o lo que sea que me espera… Me lo harás saber, ¿cierto?

Kuvira se levantó y caminó hacia Korra, quien aguardaba estática en la puerta. Bastó con unos segundos para que la cadena en su tobillo derecho se tensara e impidiera que Kuvira se acercara más a Korra. A la prisionera le importó poco la distancia que las separaba y observó al Avatar, entusiasmada por primera vez, a través de los gruesos mechones de cabello negro y descuidado que cubrían su pálido rostro. Sus ojos parecían haberse agrandado como los de una niña y brillaban con ilusión.

A Korra le partía el alma ver directamente hacia esos ojos.

—¡Eh, Avatar! —insistió ella, jadeando levemente por el esfuerzo que le provocaba intentar estirar sus cadenas—. ¿Qué pasa? Sí… Si tuvieras algo que decirme… Lo harías de inmediato, ¿eh Korra? —Pausó para tomar aire y respirar—. Somos… Somos amigas, ¿no?

Tras escuchar aquello, Korra fue incapaz de seguir ignorando a su antigua rival. Ansiaba más que nada retirarse de esa celda lo antes posible, pues sabía que rompería a llorar en cualquier segundo y alarmaría a Kuvira. No quería hacerla sospechar de su interminable castigo en prisión, pero escucharla admitir finalmente que la consideraba su amiga la tomó por sorpresa y la conmovió.

La verdad era que ni ella misma sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera pasarle a Kuvira, o por qué se molestaba en viajar frecuente a su prisión para hacerle compañía, limpiar sus heridas y consolar su tristeza. ¿Por qué cuando podía pasar lo poco de su tiempo libre con Asami, insistía en escabullirse para compartir una fracción de éste con una de las peores enemigas de la República Unida?

Era inexplicable, pero cierto. Algo cambió en ambas durante la formación del nuevo portal espiritual en Ciudad República. Quizá fue descubrir las similitudes entre ellas lo que formó y profundizó el misterioso lazo que las unía, a pesar de ser rivales. Y un año después de esos acontecimientos, ese sentimiento continuaba siendo tan nuevo y distinto a cualquier otro que Korra hubiese experimentado en su vida.

No era compasión ni lástima; era cariño. El amor que pocos llegan a sentir hacia sus enemigos, pero que a pesar de eso, es tan legítimo como el amor que se siente hacia un ser querido o hacia un amante. Era así de puro, atrapante y prohibido.

Llegada a esta conclusión y a la realización de que no pasaría mucho para que el guardia detrás de la puerta entrara para arrastrarla hacia fuera, Korra venció la angustia que la atormentaba. Se atrevió a acercarse más a Kuvira, y estiró una mano para tocarla. La prisionera cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto. Quería sentir más de esas caricias que le habían sido negadas durante su miserable vida; las caricias que sólo Korra se aventuraba a darle.

Al tocar sus dedos la mejilla de Kuvira, ambas mujeres se estremecieron. Y ambas se quedaron así un instante, hasta haber asimilado lo que sucedía allí. Korra comenzó a recorrer las facciones de aquel rostro demacrado lentamente. Percibió cómo la respiración de Kuvira se agitó de repente y su propio corazón latía desenfrenado.

Cuando Korra rozó sus labios secos y agrietados con la yema de sus dedos, Kuvira se sintió débil. Como si fuese a desmayarse en ese mismo instante, incapaz de razonar contra la confusión y el desenfreno de emociones que la embargaban. Era feliz sin un motivo real, más que el de estar siendo tocada por el Avatar. Entonces Korra pasó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad, a retirar los mechones sucios y enredados del rostro de la que alguna vez fue la Gran Unificadora, y después bajó sus manos hasta tomar las suyas.

El silencio cayó sobre ellas y no hizo por donde para desvanecerse hasta que Korra se decidió a hablar.

—Ojalá no tuviera que dejarte aquí —susurró con amargura al tiempo en que se inclinaba y depositaba un dulce y tierno beso en la frente de su rival. Uno de esos que denotan protección, respeto y la certeza de que nunca la abandonaría.

Le soltó las manos y se apresuró en salir de la celda antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiese tomar lugar entre ellas.

—No te vayas —suplicó Kuvira, pero Korra no pudo soportarlo más—. No me abandones aquí, ¡Korra! ¡Por favor! Por favor… Vuelve…

Fueron las cadenas las que le impidieron a Kuvira alcanzarla, forzándola a caer. Y aún después de haber visto al guardia cerrar la pesada puerta de platino detrás de sí, Korra no pudo evitar continuar sintiendo los penetrantes ojos llorosos de Kuvira, clavándose en su espalda. No fue hasta que salió de aquella fortaleza en medio de las montañas, ahí en el camino donde nadie más podía verla, que Korra cayó de rodillas y rompió en un llanto silencioso.

Nunca más podría volver a visitar esa celda sabiendo que Kuvira ignoraba el hecho de que pasaría su vida entera allí. Nunca más podría volver a ver a esa mujer sin poner en controversia lo que sentía por Asami. Nunca más podría hacer el intento de suavizar el sufrimiento de la que fue su más grande rival.

Lo único que podía darle era la esperanza de que regresaría para visitarla, aunque ya jamás se atreviera a hacerlo. Era lo mejor para ambas, pese a que la destrozara por dentro, y el lazo misterioso que las unía se tensara más y más conforme se alejaba de su alma gemela. Después de todo, no era como si tuviera corazón para volver a ver a Kuvira en ese estado otra vez. No, no tenía corazón para volver a verla del todo. Estaría mucho mejor aguardando eternamente por ella, así como esperando por el día en el que se le liberaría, y saldría a formar su propia familia de almas solitarias.

Estaría mejor acompañada de ilusiones y sueños, que de realidades a las que no se les podía hacer frente.

_Eres mi amiga… ¿No?_


End file.
